Nerve
by NerdyAndProud
Summary: Set right before my other story, Lessons Learned, sort of like a prequel. What is the gang's reaction to Miley's sudden departure? Not good. Mostly in Jackson's POV. Hints of Jiley. SN used to be cheetalady95. Oneshot.


Well, hello. Cheetalady95 here. Well, actually, it's NerdyAndProud. I changed it so my brother wouldn't be able to read my stories. It annoys the hell out of him, but for some reason he can't figure out that he should go to Documents. :P

**Anyways…**

**I haven't written anything in a looooooong time, but I had a sudden inspiration about an hour ago. I dunno why.**

**So, this is a one-shot set before **_**Lessons Learned**_**. Ironically, you might have to read **_**that **_**before **_**this**_** to understand. Or maybe not…**

**Well, happy reading!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nerve 

"Miles!" Robby Ray Stewart yelled up to his 18 year old daughter. "Get your lazy butt down here or else Jackson will eat all your breakfast!" he rolled his eyes at his 20 year old son (who was attending a local community college, but living at home), who was picking at his sister's plate.

There was no "Coming, Daddy!" as there usually was. Odd.

After a few more minutes of calling, Mr Stewart said, "Jackson, will you go get your sister?"

"Fine," Jackson said, although the look on his face suggested there were things he'd much rather be doing.

He walked up the stairs and knocked on his little sister's door. "MILEY!" he yelled. "Come on, this is getting annoying, come out now, or at least say something!"

She said nothing.

"Alright," he gave up. "I'm coming in. Don't say I didn't warn you."

He opened the door to find…no one. There was Miley's made bed and Miley's desk and Miley's Hannah closet, but no Miley.

He checked the Hannah closet and her bathroom. Still no Miley.

Then, he noticed just a single piece of binder paper and a cell phone on her normally cluttered desk. He walked toward it and picked up the paper. He read to himself:

_Dad and Jackson,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be long gone. I can't stay here anymore. I just can't. To the left you will find Jake's cell phone. Give it back to him, or destroy it for all I care. He's cheating on me with some Sarah Channing chick. That's why I can't stay her anymore. I just can't. I know how anti-I-Got-Nerve this is. But you know what, if it means getting as far away from Malibu and Jake Ryan, then fine. I don't have nerve._

_Love you forever, _

_Miley_

Jackson just stared at the paper. And stared. And stared. And stared.

This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. His baby sister could _not_ have run away. That just doesn't happen. She was Miley. _Miley_. Strong, stubborn, funny Miley. She was the one who could keep her head in the most desperate of situations. _No way_.

Was it a cruel joke? It was becoming painfully apparent in Jackson Stewart's mind that this was not the case.

Oh, he was going to _kill_ Jake Ryan.

His thought process was interrupted when he heard a knock on the door and his father say, rather loudly, "Well, come on in, guys."

Jackson knew the term guys to mean Jake Ryan, Oliver Oken, and Lilly Truscott. He rushed down the stairs, thinking _Hmm, I can use my bare hands._

As he came into the kitchen, he saw Jake, Oliver, and Lily just walking in as well.

"Jackson, what are you-?" Lilly asked, noticing his speed, but Jackson paid her no heed.

He went straight for that _boyfriend _of Miley's and punched him in the nose. "OWW!" Jake exclaimed, holding his nose. "Dude, what was that for???!!!"

"THAT WAS FOR DOING THAT TO MY SISTER!!!" Jackson yelled at him.

"What?" Jake asked sounding funny because of the hand still covering his nose. "Doing what to Miley? Where is she, by the way?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jackson asked bitterly.

"Well, yeah, that's kind of why I asked," Jake said.

"You have got some nerve coming into this house, knowing you did what you did," Jackson spat at him, changing the subject just a bit.

"Do you mind enlightening me as to this awful thing I did?" Jake asked, still holding his nose.

"Here," Jackson put as much hatred as he could into that one word, thrusting the note he had pocketed into Jake's face. Jake took the note and skimmed it. His eyes went wide with shock and horror written all over his face.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Miley's gone, because she found out that he was cheating on her," Jakcson spat, again.

"She's gone??!!"

"He's what??!!"

"No," Jake said, sounding just a bit faint.

"That's right, you're busted!" Jackson exclaimed.

"No, no, no!" Jake yelled. "Oliver, read this." Jake handed him the note and Oliver read it aloud, getting the same expression on his face.

"Ya see!" yelled Jackson.

"No," Oliver's voice was trembling. "All I see is a huge misunderstanding."

"Huh?"

"Sarah Channing is Jake's sister."

**In the Next Room:**

Robby Ray had heard this entire conversation and he didn't need to hear anymore. His baby girl was gone and pointing fingers at her bewildered now-ex-boyfriend was not going to do any good.

"Miley," he spoke. "Baby girl, to me, you'll always have nerve." He hoped that wherever she was, she would hear him.

She didn't.


End file.
